


Если уж хочешь преследовать кого-то, не стоит косплеить персонажей Миядзаки

by mistralle



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistralle/pseuds/mistralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Окита, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!<br/>Камуи скакал ещё пару минут, пока Оките наконец не надоело и он не перевернулся, сбросив Камуи на пол. Тот, впрочем, сумел перевернуться и приземлиться на ноги. Съёжившись на полу, Камуи ангельски смотрел на своего соседа голубыми глазками. Можно подумать, Окита в своё время не довёл этот приём до совершенства. «Кондо-сан, я ведь жертва! Пожалейте меня!»<br/>Но всё же он взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы и сказал:<br/>— Чёрт с тобой. Но будешь должен.<br/>— Обещаю доставить сердце Хиджикаты-сана к концу недели, — тут же отозвался Камуи.<br/>— Договорились, — кивнул Окита.<br/>Очередная Кровавая Сделка была скреплена торжественным рукопожатием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если уж хочешь преследовать кого-то, не стоит косплеить персонажей Миядзаки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [achilleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleus/gifts).
  * A translation of [If You're Going to Stalk Someone, a Studio Ghibli Cosplay Probably Isn't the Best Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5907253) by [achilleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleus/pseuds/achilleus). 



> Беты: miroveha и .Рен.  
> 

— Ты же хорош в преследовании людей, Садист-сан?  
— Ты имеешь в виду слежку за людьми? — спросил Окита, переворачиваясь на спину. Он вытащил один из наушников и смерил взглядом своего соседа, который не торопился выказывать хоть какие-то признаки стыда по поводу однозначно позорных слов, извергнутых его устами.  
— Нет-нет, именно преследование, — отозвался Камуи, привычно демонстрируя неизменную улыбку и радостно зажмуренные глаза. Окита подумал и сел на кровати.  
— Нет, прости, я не настолько маньяк, — сухо сказал он. — Но в знакомых у меня один такой имеется. Могу дать телефончик.  
Камуи наконец-то соизволил открыть глаза, хоть и не прекратил улыбаться. Затем убрал ноги Окиты и без разрешения плюхнулся на его кровать. У Окиты задёргался глаз, но на этом этапе их отношений он уже знал, когда не стоит бороться с неизбежным.  
(В первый раз, когда он высказал недовольство, в стене образовалась сквозная дыра, но платить за починку пришлось почему-то ему.)  
— Какая жалость, — пропел Камуи, и голос у него был ни капли не расстроенный. В который уже раз Окита изумился: как так сошлись звёзды, что сначала во Вселенной родился самый психованный идиот из всех, кого Окита имел несчастье знать (привет Хиджикате-сану!), затем этот идиот поступил в тот же университет, что и Окита, а потом — внезапно! — попал по распределению в одну с ним комнату?  
(— Как ты заполнял свой опросник на заселение? — спросил Камуи в тот первый день, когда стена пала смертью храбрых, а его руке оказал первую помощь перепуганный охранник.  
— Попросил, чтобы дали тряпку, об которого я мог бы вытирать ноги и который делал бы всё, что ему говорят — включая убийство неугодных, — ответил Окита, борясь с головной болью. Через дыру в стене в комнату заглядывали бледные соседи.  
— Забавно, — сказал Камуи. — Я вот попросил сильного бойца, который не прочь со мной сразиться и, возможно, умереть.  
— Обоссаться, — заключил Окита.  
— Да элементарно всё, — объяснил Хиджиката, когда Окита додумался ему позвонить. — Судя по анкетам, вы оба такие психи, что администрация решила изолировать вас вместе (а надо было арестовать), чтобы вы больше никого не зацепили. Стоило вести себя адекватно, Сого… Ай, прости. Я забыл. Нехорошо смеяться над убогими.)  
— Шинске, думаю, идёт на свидание в эту субботу, — вздохнул Камуи. Его улыбка на мгновение померкла, но тут же снова воссияла: — Я думал проследить за ним и оценить противника, но, боюсь, слишком вовлечён эмоционально. Мне нужен кто-то хладнокровный и рациональный. Идём же со мной, Садист-сан!  
— Нет, — и глазом не моргнул Окита. Он вставил наушник обратно и, не глядя, натянул на глаза маску для сна, убирая глупое лицо соседа из своего мира.  
Пару минут он ничего не слышал, кроме кривляний комика на плеере, а потом кровать прогнулась под чужим весом. Окита не шевельнулся, даже когда почувствовал нависшего над собой психа. Камуи сел ему на живот и покрепче сжал бока коленями.  
Он был всё так же расслаблен, когда загребущие руки сцапали его маску, оттянули подальше и отпустили, как резинку на рогатке. Камуи сделал так несколько раз — Окита флегматично пялился вверх, пока мир менял цвета: светлый-тёмный-светлый-тёмный-светлый-тёмный, — а когда ему надоело, то вырвал наушники из ушей Окиты с оглушающим хлопком.  
— А, — монотонно сказал Окита. Камуи решил изобразить всадника на родео и начал прыгать.  
— Ну же, Садист-сан, я никогда тебя ни о чём не прошу!  
— Ты меня каждый день о чём-то просишь, — прохрипел Окита. Камуи прыгал в такт словам, гадёныш.  
— Я не прошу тебя ни о чём серьёзном!  
— В прошлое воскресенье я весь день сопровождал твоего калечного дядюшку, потому что ты забыл о его приезде.  
— Да это всего лишь Абуто! Говорю же, ничего серьёзного!  
— Ты разбил ему сердце. Вот прямо сейчас. Он наверняка рыдает. Кто-нибудь, обнимите его наконец, пусть даже он сможет ответить только одной рукой…  
— Окита, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
Камуи скакал ещё пару минут, пока Оките наконец не надоело и он не перевернулся, сбросив Камуи на пол. Тот, впрочем, сумел перевернуться и приземлиться на ноги. Съёжившись на полу, Камуи ангельски смотрел на своего соседа голубыми глазками. Можно подумать, Окита в своё время не довёл этот приём до совершенства. «Кондо-сан, я ведь жертва! Пожалейте меня!»  
Но всё же он взъерошил свои и без того растрепанные волосы и сказал:  
— Чёрт с тобой. Но будешь должен.  
— Обещаю доставить сердце Хиджикаты-сана к концу недели, — тут же отозвался Камуи.  
— Договорились, — кивнул Окита.  
Очередная Кровавая Сделка была скреплена торжественным рукопожатием.

-x-

Первая Кровавая сделка повлекла за собой происшествие с зонтиками, майонезом и куклами вуду. Результатом стала срочная эвакуация общежития и вывихнутое запястье Хиджикаты Тоширо.  
Четвёртая Кровавая Сделка включала в себя плётки, бритву, фен и десять тыкв. В результате был эвакуирован весь факультет искусств, Камуи лишился бровей, Окита — штанов (но не рубашки!), а Такасуги Шинске — рубашки (но не штанов!).  
Восьмая Кровавая Сделка включала микроволновку, зеркало в полный рост, три дюжины яиц и две пары огнеупорных трико. Её плодами стали слегка подкопченные студенты, поджаренные преподаватели, охуительные разрушения и перенос экзаменов на три недели.  
Десятая Кровавая Сделка включала свечи с запахом ванили, три бутылки саке, наручники, Мадао, видеокамеру и четыре карты памяти. Результатом стали раскрасневшийся Саката Гинтоки, ещё более раскрасневшийся Хиджиката Тоширо, багровый Мадао и материалы для шантажа ещё лет на триста.  
Шестнадцатая Кровавая Сделка включала принтер, телефонный номер, доску объявлений, смазку со вкусом банана и такие же презервативы. На выходе получились счастливая горилла, счастливый пират-трансвестит-рэппер-чёртегознаетчтоещё и счастливая утка.  
Короче, Кровавые Сделки всегда имели восхитительные результаты, но путь к этим результатам был тернист и населён ужасами (майонезом, бананами, МАДАО!), а если Сделки касались Такасуги Шинске, то ещё и приводили к концу света.  
(Во всяком случае, для Камуи — а значит, и для Окиты, потому что у его долбанного соседушки самоконтроля не было ни на грош. В прошлый раз, когда Такасуги Шинске решил «сходить налево», Оките пришлось иметь дело с двадцатью шестью разбитыми тарелками, двумя сломанными стульями из ИКЕИ, останками обезглавленного дивана, дырой в потолке, дырой в полу, голым котом и костром посреди гостиной, вокруг которого Камуи танцевал под визг скрипки).

-x-

— Да что такого в этом Такасуги-сенсее? — спросил Окита, роясь в своём сундуке с плётками, цепями, ошейниками и хлыстами. Он находил одержимость своего соседа одноглазым преподавателем крайне странной, особенно с учетом того, как Камуи впервые озвучил Оките свои интересы: «Драки, кровь, сила, драки, сила, кровь, драки с сильными, кровавые драки, кровавая сила!». Сейчас это сменилось на: «Драки, кровь, Шинске, сила, сила Шинске, драки, Шинске, кровь Шинске, сила, драки с Шинске!»  
Почему его окружали одни маньяки?  
— Не знаю, — солнечно улыбнулся Камуи. Он рылся у себя в шкафу, беззаботно швыряя одежду через плечо. — Шинске силён.  
— Тебе легко угодить.  
— Да что ты? И это я слышу от человека, которому для счастья хватит мазохистки.  
— Неправда, — проворчал Окита, достав из самого дальнего угла 3D-очки в тёмной оправе. — Мне нужна супер-мазохистка!  
— Чокнутая супер-мазохистка, — покивал Камуи. — Чтобы ела со свиньями и засовывала палочки для еды в ноздри.  
— Вот-вот. — Окита повернулся к нему и спросил: — А нам правда нужно маскироваться? Я более чем уверен, что Такасуги-сенсей осведомлён о твоих наклонностях и готов отразить все атаки во время свидания.  
— А так веселее, — откликнулся Камуи. — Оденемся в тему?  
— ДрагонКвест?  
— Хочу Гибли.  
Окита выволок на свет божий оранжевый ошейник с шипами. Идеально для косплея по Миядзаки!  
— Давай.

-x-

Что касается инцидента с костром, визжащей скрипкой и отплясывающим Камуи, Окита смог разрулить часть осложнений (костёр, скрипку и Камуи) с помощью пожарного гидранта, а другую часть (психующих студентов и ошарашенных преподов, наблюдавшим за всем с улицы) с помощью связей в полиции.  
— Что ты делаешь? — монотонно спросил Окита, когда они с улыбающимся Камуи, мокрым до последней нитки, вернулись в сравнительную безопасность своей комнаты.  
Камуи по-прежнему улыбался, хотя Окита заметил, что плечи у него чуток опустились. Да и ответил он всего лишь:  
— Да так, мелочи жизни.  
— Зачем ты заставляешь народ созерцать свои стрёмные судороги?  
— Я больше боец, чем танцор, Садист-сан. Не прикапывайся.  
— Выкладывай, или я сбрею тебе волосы, пока будешь спать. Хочешь стать похожим на своего папаню?  
— Вот зачем ты этого лысого урода вспомнил? Блин, ну ты и мудак.  
— Слышать ничего не желаю, Стрёмный Эпилептик.  
Камуи вздохнул — плечи вздёрнулись вверх, потом поникли, — но улыбка никуда не делась.  
— Увидел Шинске в машине с тёлкой.  
На этом Камуи замолчал. Окита решил его подтолкнуть:  
— И?..  
— И всё.  
— Ты сжёг свои учебники и конспекты, заставил какого-то бедолагу играть тебе на скрипке и опозорился на весь белый свет судорогами, и всё только потому, что увидел Такасуги-сенсея в машине с тёлкой?  
— Красивой тёлкой. Они друг другу глазки строили, как сумасшедшие.  
— Никаких больше судорог. Никогда. Даже если застанешь своего драгоценного Такасуги-сенсея в процессе исполнения супружеского долга прямо перед алтарём.  
— Не говори так. Я ж тебе руку оторву и в горло засуну.  
Окита устало вздохнул и поднялся с твёрдого пола (а всё потому, что с диваном и креслами кто-то расправился с особой жестокостью). Он смерил долгим взглядом дурацкое, до боли жалкое лицо своего соседа. Камуи, хоть и улыбался так, что глаза закрывались, вял на глазах. И дух поражения, витавший вокруг него, выводил Окиту из себя — больше чем обычно.  
— Пошли, — сказал Окита. — Сыграем в видеоигры.  
Камуи открыл свои голубые гляделки и моргнул.  
— Видеоигры?  
— Ага. Я стащил консоль у Кондо-сана.  
— Ладно.  
(Бакибоки Мемориал оказалась симулятором свиданий, да к тому же самым тупым из всех возможных. Их обоих зарезала рыбой-мечом психованная сучка, которую они должны были охмурить. Единственный плюс — Камуи так проникся желанием её убить, что на пару часов даже прекратил выть о Такасуги.  
Минус — Камуи, доведённый до ручки, разломил консоль надвое, а потом затоптал её насмерть. Диск восстановлению не подлежал.  
А слушать нытьё Кондо-сана пришлось Оките.)

-x-

— Почему ты весь в чёрных перьях?  
— Я Хаул! — торжественно объявил Камуи. Перья свисали вокруг его лица чёрной занавеской. Окита похлопал в издевательском восхищении.  
— Вау. Камуи, это охуительно круто. Особенно то, что эти перья почти полностью закрывают твоё лицо. В следующий раз постарайся закрыть целиком.  
Камуи внимательно разглядывал его пару минут, а потом спросил:  
— Томбо?  
— Ага, — согласно кивнул Окита.  
Камуи дёрнул его за уложенные волосы и улыбнулся детской, радостной улыбкой.  
— А почему у Томбо в одной руке плётка, а в другой — ошейник? Почему у него на поясе висят наручники?  
— У Томбо тоже есть хобби, — сказала Окита, отточенным движением крутя ошейник на пальце.  
— Понятно, — Камуи улыбнулся ещё шире. — А я думал, что хобби Томбо — строить летательные аппараты?  
— Не, это так, призвание. Это увлечение, — и Окита воздел к небу плётку, — побольше будет.  
— Однобокий ты человек, а, Садист-сан?  
— Ни о чём тебя просвещать не буду.  
— Так уже! — радостно прощебетал Камуи, разворачиваясь к двери. На полу за ним оставался след из чёрных перьев.  
— Что ж, вперёд, Сомбо!  
— Не называй меня Сомбо, Каул, — откликнулся Окита, следуя за соседом в коридор.

-x- 

— А как ты вообще узнал о свидании? На потолке сидел, что ли?  
— Ничего подобного, — возразил Камуи. За окном проносились стены подземки. Настороженные взгляды пассажиров сам Окита почти не замечал, да и Камуи явно было глубоко посрать, что там о них думают. — За кого ты меня принимаешь? За этого твоего гориллу? Я всего лишь спёр его телефон, когда он отвлёкся.  
— А нахрена?  
— Чтоб найти причину зайти к нему после занятий. Я с ним вижусь два раза в неделю, Садист-сан. Чё за херня вообще?  
— Запишись ещё на несколько его предметов.  
— Может, вообще переведусь на литфак. А потом — на юрфак: стану адвокатом и буду отмазывать тебя от тюряги за твои будущие преступления.  
— Мне адвокат не нужен. Я буду полицейским.  
— Полицейские тоже грешат.  
— Да, но им всё сходит с рук. Хиджиката-сан вот до сих пор ходит со своей тупой физией, и ему ничего за это не бывает. Нечестно! Система так прогнила, что уже прямо идеальна.  
— И то правда, — промурлыкал Камуи, выстукивая на коленях глухой ритм. — Что ж, тогда станешь моим человеком в полиции. Вдруг когда-нибудь упекут.  
— Не вдруг, а точно, Преступник-сан. К тому же если мне когда-нибудь придется выбираться из тюрьмы, вряд ли тебе понадобится быть адвокатом. Пробьешь дыру в стенке, и всё, — сухо сказал Окита. Его сосед ещё больше воспрянул духом. Белые зубы блестели в свете ламп вагона.  
— Так даже интереснее! — возрадовался Камуи, раскрасневшись от самой мысли. Окита возвёл очи горе, интенсивнее чавкая бубльгумом.  
— Можешь считать всё разы, когда ты ломал наши стены и пол, практикой на будущее. То самое, где ты станешь Ральфом-Разрушителем.  
— Ральфом-разрушителем не становятся, — поправил его Камуи с дьявольской улыбкой на лице. — Им рождаются… если повезёт.  
— Ну, Ральф, тогда разрушай.  
— Лады! — чирикнул Камуи и согнул металлический поручень ударом кулака. Окита равнодушно смотрел, как пассажиры забегали с воплями по вагону.

-x-

— Неплохое местечко вроде, — пробормотал Окита, пока они ждали своих мест. Администратор встретила их взглядом, полным тихого ужаса, а незаметная уборщица с ещё большим ужасом уставилась на след из чёрных перьев, который упорно тянулся за Камуи. Правда, пока их ещё не выгнали.  
Камуи огляделся, будто до него только сейчас дошло, что они стоят в семейном ресторанчике. Он всё оглядывался и оглядывался, пока не вдруг не вскинулся с видом искренней радости. Вывернув шею, Окита разглядел Такасуги за столиком рядом с дверьми на кухню. Сидя в одиночестве, он расслабленно набирал что-то в телефоне.  
— Простите, Администратор-сан, — сказал Камуи, и Окита равнодушно отметил, что женщина немного разрумянилась, хоть Камуи и красовался в оперённом кошмаре. — А можно нас где-то там усадить? — И он махнул в сторону Такасуги.  
Окита пропустил разговор мимо ушей и уставился на меню, наклеенное на стеклянную перегородку между ними и главным залом.  
«Капустный суп  
Салат «Цезарь»  
Горячая картошка с беконом и яйцом  
Спагетти с лобстером и сыром  
Сэндвич со стейком, карамелизованным луком и швейцарским сыром  
Поджаренный сэндвич с крабом  
Перец, фаршированный жареным рисом, бобами и сыром»…  
— Пошли, Сомбо! — Камуи вдруг потянул Окиту за руку, чуть не вывернув ему плечо. Окита зашипел, выдернул конечность из хватки своего монстра-соседа и только потом прошёл за ним в зал.  
Их усадили за маленький квадратный столик прямо перед дверьми на кухню — через четыре столика от Такасуги, который всё не отрывался от своей переписки. У Камуи были абсолютно обдолбанные глаза, а сам он, похоже, впал в транс, всем телом превратившись в стрелку компаса, настроенного на Такасуги и его каждое возможное движение. Оките пришлось силком усаживать его за стол. Администратор быстро сунула им меню и сбежала, бросив последний взгляд на застывшее, покрытое перьями лицо Камуи.  
— Приди в себя, Коул, — сказал Окита, тыча одним из меню в морду тупого соседа. — Будешь так пялиться — он тебя точно запалит.  
Вздохнув, Камуи открыл меню и быстро пролистал его, хотя Окита заметил, что его глаза больше смотрели за спину Оките, где сидел Такасуги, чем на список блюд.  
— Всё так вкусно выглядит, — проныл Камуи, всё ещё глядя сквозь Окиту, и тот скорчил рожу.  
— Да, да, Такасуги-сенсей вкусно выглядит.  
— Мне заказать картофель или рыбный салат? О… Или морское ассорти? Но и сэндвич со стейком тоже вроде неплох…  
— Бери, что хочешь, ты же платишь.  
— Я?  
— Ты платишь.  
— Ладно. Но только потому, что если бы платил ты, то дал бы мне выбрать только одно блюдо.  
— Мечтай, обошёлся бы закуской.  
— Жестоко… — промычал Камуи, надувшись, как хомяк. Его меню снова быстро зашелестело страницами. И тут Камуи подпрыгнул на стуле с громким «А!»  
Окита вернул его на место прицельным пинком. Улыбочка счастливого идиота мутировала в оскал счастливого маньяка.  
— Пришла! — прошипел Камуи, широко распахнув глаза. Жёлтый свет ламп отблескивал на его клыках.  
— Да? — переспросил Окита, колеблясь между лингвини с морепродуктами и куриной пастой.  
— Блондинка, розовое мини-платье… Выглядит так, будто неделю может носить трусы и не мыться.  
— Правда? — равнодушно бросил Окита, остановившись на лингвини и застряв в меню напитков. «Сколько вариантов…»  
— Что, Шинске заводят грязные трусы? Ему что, хочется немного грязи в своей жизни? Я что, слишком чистоплотен, Садист-сан?  
— Не знаю. — Окита никак не мог выбрать: горячие или холодные напитки?  
— Я-то думал, Шинске нравятся грязные игры в постели, но, может, и в жизни тоже? Постоянно?  
— Может быть, — смилостивился Окита, сузив свои варианты до горячих.  
— Что мне делать? Что мне делать, чтобы Шинске меня заметил?  
— Заткнись и сделай заказ, — отрезал Окита, остановившись на мокко. Он обернулся и махнул рукой, подзывая официантку, которая только что закончила брать заказ у Такасуги и его дамы.  
— Здравствуйте, — вежливо сказала она, открывая блокнот. — Что я могу вам принести?  
— Мне лингвини с морепродуктами и обычное мокко, — сказал Окита, возвращая меню. Она быстро чиркнула в блокноте и повернулась к Камуи. Окита наблюдал за тем, как она шарахнулась, мгновенно побелев. В таком виде — покрытого чёрными разномастными перьями, с лицом психопата — Камуи можно было испугаться.  
— Что он заказал? — спросил Камуи.  
— Кто? — пискнула официантка со смесью ужаса и растерянности.  
— Человек с повязкой на глазу, — пояснил Камуи. Оглядевшись, официантка растерянно спросила:  
— Какой из? Тут их два…  
Окита повернулся, медленно сканируя комнату, пока не наткнулся взглядом на знакомую копну серебристых волос в четырёх столах справа о Такасуги и по диагонали от их собственного.  
Окита застыл, успешно игнорируя «Сексуальный, конечно!» от Камуи и «Простите, но это слишком уж индивидуально!» от официантки. Прямо на него смотрели тускло-красные, знакомые глаза данны из Ёрозуя. Данна похлопал глазами за этими тупыми очками с красной оправой, а потом они с Окитой — синхронно, хоть на Олимпиаду отправляй — развернулись в разные стороны. Окита — к Камуи, а Гинтоки — вниз, к стакану с водой.  
— Принесите мне двадцать порций того же, что и ему! — приказал Камуи, и официантка быстро удалилась.  
— Вижу знакомые лица, — пробормотал Окита.  
Камуи моргнул и оторвал кровожадный взгляд от столика Такасуги, чтобы быстро оглядеть зал. Раз, второй, третий — бинго.  
— Это ж тёлка из машины! — трагично прошептал Камуи.  
— Что? Где?  
— Да вон же! — Камуи ткнул в человека рядом с Гинтоки. Будто расслышав его, сосед Гинтоки повернулся.  
Окита хлопнул глазами при виде пирата и сдержанно сказал Камуи:  
— Это — не тёлка. Это сосед Кондо-сана.  
— Не тёлка… Значит, Шинске и по мужикам тоже!  
— Ты меня не слушаешь, — настаивал Окита. — Это сосед Кондо-сана, и я уверен, что он не встречается с Такасуги.  
— Откуда такая уверенность? — прошипел Камуи. Его улыбка начала дёргаться. — Может, он здесь потому, что услышал о свидании Такасуги и пришёл проследить, как ревнивый бывший?  
— Нет, это больше по твоей части, — пробормотал Окита.  
Камуи полез себе под перьевой покров. Окита насторожился.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Не отвечая, Камуи извлёк на свет божий маленький планшет и красный маркер. Нагло проигнорировав вопрос Окиты («Что ты там ещё прячешь? Не дядю своего, случайно?»), Камуи размашисто что-то написал и воздел своё творение над головой. Окита уставился на размашистое «А ВЫ ЧТО ЗДЕСЬ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?». Почерк у Камуи оказался ужасный. От букв вниз тянулись красные струйки, будто написано было кровью.  
Окита повернулся посмотреть на реакцию Гинтоки с Кацурой. Кацура внимательно прочитал послание, затем повернулся к Гинтоки, прекратившего изображать жирафа. Между ними завязалось оживлённая перепалка, а потом Кацура жестом попросил подождать и полез под стол.  
Окита завороженно смотрел на белую утку, переваливающуюся по полу к ним с бумажкой в клюве. Он ошалело поднял голову и обменялся взглядами с перекошенным Гинтоки. Они оба вздохнули.  
Утка подошла к ним — Камуи тут же вырвал записку у неё из клюва.  
— Говорит, что пришли выслеживать девушку Шинске, — проворчал Камуи. Набросав ответ, он отправил утку обратно.  
Окита проводил взглядом белоснежное существо, бесстрашно продвигающееся к своей ставке через поле битвы. Кацура быстро прочитал послание и отправил обратно со своим ответом.  
«Утка. Почтовая», — потрясённо подумал Окита.  
— Говорит, что они все с детства дружат, — сообщил Камуи. — Никаких шуры-муры … Хе, не знал, что Самурай-сан дружит с Шинске.  
— А я тебе что говорил? — прошипел Окита, возведя очи горе. Камуи как раз был занят расписыванием ответа, когда толпа официантов вырвалась на волю из дверей кухни, тяжело гружёная подносами. Утка только сделала первые шаги на своём нелёгком пути, а их столик уже окружило четверо.  
— Вот ваш заказ! — сообщила официантка, поставив перед Окитой его тарелку. Её трое коллег споро выстраивали конструкцию из заказанных Камуи блюд.  
— Садист-кун? — подал голос Камуи, стоило официантам убежать.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Ошейник твой… — Камуи ткнул пальцем. Окита опустил взгляд и увидел, что цепь на ошейнике за что-то зацепилась и начала быстро разматываться. Проследив за ней, Окита понял, что жертвой стал официант с морским ассорти и бутылкой оливкового масла.  
— Ой, — сказал Окита. Цепь достигла своего предела и натянулась, дёрнув официанта назад. Он упал на официантку, которая торопилась донести шоколадный торт со свечками. Они медленно, плавно падали на пол, а перед ними ковыляла белая утка. Официантка тоже её заметила — и чтобы не раздавить несчастное создание, волевым усилием перевернулась в воздухе, падая на спину. Шоколадная масса вольно расплескалась по полу и забрызгала белые утиные перья. Утка возмущённо закрякала и кинулась наутёк, бешено хлопая крыльями. Воздух зазвенел от её криков и панического «Элизабет!»  
Окита тупо наблюдал за этим балаганом. Рубашка на официантке вдруг вспыхнула от свечей. Девушка с визгом попыталась сбить пламя, но видя безуспешность попыток, попросту стянула рубашку и отбросила ее в сторону. Затем официантка в этом своём розовом лифчике рухнула обратно, а все в ужасе уставились на огонь, стремительно вгрызающийся в деревянные полы.  
И тут, словно по команде, все начали кричать и бежать к двери. Окита щёлкнул языком и поднялся, чтобы последовать их примеру… но ему оставалось только смотреть, как Камуи кинулся к огню и браво выплеснул в него всю бутылку с оливковым маслом.  
Огонь взвился и затрещал громче под какофонию панических воплей.  
— Ой, — устыдился Камуи. — Масло, значит, разжигает огонь?  
— Что ты творишь?! — заорал Окита, кинувшись к соседу. Пламя вздымалось все выше и выше.  
— Идиот, ты ж сгоришь! — завопил Гинтоки, возникая рядом с ними. Окита опустил голову и увидел, что перья на костюме Камуи уже начали тлеть. Застонав, он попытался сбить огонь, но тот лишь разгорался, побежав искрами по всему костюму.  
— Нахуй! — рявкнул Гинтоки. — Снимай эту хрень!  
Втроём им удалось избавиться от полыхающего чудовища и вылететь из двери, протолкнувшись через плотную завесу дыма, уже мешающую дышать.  
Воздух снаружи показался до смешного свежим, и Окита глубоко вдохнул. Вокруг голосили зеваки, а издалека стремительно приближался тревожный вой сирен.  
— Эй, — пропыхтел Гинтоки, — вы как оба? Живы?  
— Нормуль, — Окита вытер пот со лба.  
— Слава Богу, — вздохнул Гинтоки. И сразу же избавился от маски заботливого и ласкового гражданина: — Вы что творите, долбоёбы?! Кем надо быть, чтобы лить в огонь масло?  
Они оба повернулись к Камуи и застыли на месте. Окита стоял и не мог найти слов, и точно знал, что белобрысый чувак рядом с ним сейчас находится в таком же трансе.  
Абсолютно не обращая на них внимания, Камуи откинул назад влажные волосы.  
— Хорошо так напряглись! — пропел он. И пусть весь мир катится в жопу.  
— Ага, точно, — ласково улыбнулся Гинтоки, а затем взорвался, как бомба. — Мать твою! Какого хера ты в кольчуге и трико?! Что за фрик-парад?! Для кого ты так вырядился? Для Окиты-куна? Это стрёмно… реально стрёмно! Даже более стрёмно, чем когда Люк думал, что влюблён в Лею!  
— А что не так с моим прикидом, Самурай-сан? — счастливо спросил Камуи. Окита медленно полез в карман за плеером и заткнул уши наушниками в попытке отгородиться от мира.  
— Элизабет в порядке! — внезапно провозгласил Кацура, восстав из ада с триумфально вознесённой уткой. — Элизабет в полном порядке, нет нужды волноваться.  
Кацура вдруг остановился рядом с Камуи и медленно наклонил голову. Камуи продолжал улыбаться.  
— А-ха! — вскричал Кацура. — Ты косплеишь Марию, непорочную ведьму, так ведь?  
— О-хо, да ты хорош, Пират-сан, — кивнул Камуи. — А как узнал?  
— Кольчуга, что ж ещё?! — рявкнул Гинтоки.  
— Трико же! — возразил Кацура.  
— Но как?! — взмолился Гинтоки. Окита лихорадочно искал по карманам жвачку. У него точно где-то была жвачка.  
— А вы тут какого хрена делаете? — прорычал знакомый голос, перекрывая привычное кривляние комика из плеера. К ним летел Такасуги, один, и блондинки нигде не было видно.  
— Шинске! — возрадовался Камуи. Окита мог бы поклясться, что он ещё и воссиял лучами света из неприличных мест.  
Такасуги запнулся и медленно перевёл взгляд с Гинтоки и Кацуры на своего студента. Хватанув ртом воздух, он выдавил из себя:  
— Камуи? Что ты тут делаешь? Что на тебе надето?!  
— Кроссоверный косплей Марии, непорочной ведьмы и Фри! Что скажешь, Шинске? — солнечно улыбнулся Камуи.  
— Что? — низким голосом спросил Такасуги. Его взгляд метался между ними, будто не знал, на каком посмешище остановиться. — А чего вы вообще вместе?  
— Мы не следим за тобой, если ты об этом, — заверил его Гинтоки. — Много о себе думаешь, недомерок.  
— Мы ужинали с этими молодыми людьми, — вклинился Кацура. Такасуги так и не успел огрызнуться и начать словесное побоище, а Элизабет согласно крякнула. Окита покосился на неё (он не верил россказням Кондо-сана о великом разуме их пернатого сожителя, но сейчас, когда глазки-бусинки смотрели на него с неприкрытой наглостью, в сердце его закрались сомнения).  
— Откуда нам было знать, что ты тоже тут будешь, Шинске? — продолжил Кацура.  
— Не знал, что у тебя есть друзья-пираты, — пропел Камуи. Давно он не выглядел таким счастливым, и Окита тихонько вздохнул.  
— Простите, не могли бы вы дать показания?  
Со стороны толпы на них танком пёр Кондо. Впрочем, увидев Окиту, он застыл, разглядывая 3D-очки, полосатую рубашку, причёску и плётку с ошейником.  
— Сого? — пискнул он.  
— А, Кондо-сан, — ответил Окита, вытащив один из наушников. — Надо же, какая встреча.  
— А? Чё? Ёрозуя? Такасуги-кун? Камуи-кун? Кацура? Чё?!  
— Не Кацура, а Капитан Кацура!  
Гинтоки полез ковыряться в носу, пробурчав:  
— Не кипешуй, горилла. Ещё дохлых обезьян нам тут и не хватало.  
— Вы точно к этому причастны, я жопой чую. У меня тут несколько свидетелей в один голос поют об утке, бегающей по ресторану, и что-то о цепях до того, как всё пошло по… одному месту.  
— Кондо, это было ужасно! — зарыдал Кацура, кидаясь к нему с уткой в объятиях. — Элизабет… Элизабет чуть не погибла!  
— Что?! Элизабет? — пискнул Кондо. Кацура тёр уткой его раскрасневшееся лицо.  
Окита бесстрастно гадал, пригодилась ли им та банановая смазка с презиками. Краем глаза он видел, как Камуи ненавязчиво пристраивается к Такасуги сбоку с мольбой в глазах и ангельской улыбкой на лице.  
— Слышь, горилла, — сказал Гинтоки, сняв красные очки и сунув их в нагрудный карман фиолетового пиджака. — Это всё стечение обстоятельств. Что-то там с цепью, уткой и прекрасным шоколадным тортом, который поджёг рубашку дамочки. Потом была какая-то хрень с маслом и перьями, но ведь никто не пострадал! А тебя послушать, так тут совсем пиздец.  
— Да вы заведение спалили! — запротестовал Кондо, сжимая в объятиях Элизабет. Он побагровел от слов Гинтоки и временного удушья: всё же ему закрывали уткой лицо несколько минут подряд.  
— Да не поджигали мы ничего, это всё свечки на несчастном тортике! — Гинтоки решительно кивнул. — Да и что там сгорело? Так, пара скатертей. Так что ничего страшного, хватит раздувать из мухи слона!  
Здание пошатнулось и со стоном просело. На миг всё замерло. Ещё пару секунд ресторан постоял, а потом сложился, как карточный домик, выплюнув облако пыли и обломков. Окита закрыл глаза на секунду, спасаясь от камешков и искр, а когда снова их открыл, Гинтоки уже не было. Он сделал ноги ещё при первых подозрительных «скрип-скрип» со стороны пожарища.  
— Ты! — крикнул Кондо, пока все смотрели в быстро удаляющуюся спину. — Тебе не сбежать! Я знаю, где ты живёшь!  
Остальные повернулись к жалким останкам некогда гордого ресторана, и утка печально прокомментировала:  
— Кря, кря, кряяяяяяя.  
Окита покосился на Камуи. Тот стоял рядом с Такасуги, который выглядел абсолютно измотанным, но сам зато буквально сверкал и искрился. Окита мысленно подкрутил проценты, которые соседушка задолжал ему за все случившееся.

-x-

Они вернулись в общагу парой часов позже. Сначала их затащили в полицейский участок, где Кондо выносил им мозг хрен знает сколько времени, но потом накормил раменом на ужин и подвёз до универа.  
Окита улыбался, отпирая входную дверь. Кондо никогда не упускал возможности побаловать его; может, пользоваться этим и было нехорошо, но его всегда учили: «Дают — бери».  
Скинув кеды, Окита прошествовал в их общее обиталище и стёк на диван, закрыв руками лицо. Он слышал, как разувается Камуи. Потом по полу протопали знакомые шаги, и над ним опять нависла тень. Его ноги бесцеремонно скинули с дивана, и Камуи плюхнулся рядом, привычно действуя соседу на нервы. У Окиты задёргался глаз, но он только вздохнул и спросил:  
— Ну что, счастлив, а? Оторвал себе пиджак Такасуги-сенсея, всё такое.  
Камуи был просто до неприличного румян и счастлив, кутаясь в этот фиолетовый пиджак. Его лыба наконец-то казалась искренней.  
— Буду хранить его вечно, — радостно захихикал Камуи. Окита фыркнул и спрятался под фейспалм обратно.  
— А я думал, тебе его на время одолжили.  
— Скажу, что потерял.  
— Не хочу как-то застать тебя за тем, как ты в него дрочишь, — недовольно сообщил Окита. От одной только мысли его пробирала дрожь.  
— Да не заморачивайся по пустякам, Садист-сан, — заржал Камуи, вставая с дивана. Судя по звукам, он направился на кухню.  
— Я клёцки сбацаю. И на тебя тоже.  
— Что, жрачка и никаких благодарностей? — крикнул Окита.  
— Жрачка и никаких благодарностей, — подтвердил Камуи. В комнату донесся перезвон мисок и кастрюль. Окита со вздохом закрыл глаза, вялый и расслабленный даже в присутствии такого маньяка, как Камуи.

-x-

— Иди в гостиную! — радостно крикнул Камуи, ворвавшись в комнату Окиты. За ним шлейфом развевались его лохмы, привычно собранные в неаккуратную косичку.  
Окита заранее почувствовал тяжесть в животе и, отложив комиксы в сторонку, спросил:  
— Что ты сделал?  
— Ты будешь в восторге, — заверил Камуи, силком поднимая его за руку. — Доверься мне!  
— Когда ты говорил это прошлый раз, я сломал руку.  
— У каждого бывают накладочки, Садист-сан. Идём, идём.  
И с этими словами Камуи выпинал его в гостиную. Ещё на пороге Окита огляделся в поисках повреждений (дыр в потолке, стенах, полу, телевизоре…) и только потом увидел тело, корчащееся на диване.  
Подойдя ближе, он разглядел Хиджикату, зафиксированного шёлковыми лентами в самой немыслимой БДСМ-позе. Шансов сбежать у него не оставалось: каждая рука была отдельно привязана к ноге с той же стороны. При виде Окиты Хиджиката начал орать — правда, его мат был абсолютно непонятен из-за старательно сделанного шёлкового кляпа.  
Окита обернулся и тупо посмотрел на подпрыгивающего Камуи.  
— Твоя плата, — радостно пояснил тот. — Посмотрел, как правильно делать, на Ютубе. Так тяжко было. Понятия не имею, как у вас, садистов, хватает терпения кого-то связать.  
— Ты, вроде, собирался мне его сердце принести? — уточнил Окита, следя за кульбитами связанного тела. Бледное лицо Хиджикаты медленно заливалось краской, окрасившей его щёки и нос в ярко-розовый цвет. Глаза злобно следили за каждым их движением.  
— Я об этом думал, — ответил Камуи. — Но решил предоставить это удовольствие тебе.  
Не сводя с вырывающегося пленника глаз, Окита кое-что прикинул. Додумав идею до конца, он повернулся к Камуи и сказал:  
— Тащи тележку.  
— Хм?  
— Кое-куда его отвезём.  
Хиджиката придушенно заорал.


End file.
